Amour Professionnel
by NaoTheBlackCat
Summary: UA. Entre vie professionnel et amour, Riku Harding ne sait pas faire la différence. Pourtant il sait qu'il est attiré par lui, son nouvel assistant qui, pourtant, et il le sait, est promu à une autre, contre le gré de celui-ci... Yaoi warning !


Dans le bureau du PDG de la plus grande société électroménager du pays, un homme se délectait du café que sa secrétaire lui avait rapporté. Riku Harding avait besoin de réconfort avant de reprendre l'amas de boulot qu'il s'était amassé ces derniers temps. Son meilleur assistant, Roxas Elliot, lui ayant fait faux bond pour une autre société après que celle-ci lui est proposé une avance des plus alléchante, il se retrouvait seule à gérer les dossiers qui venait en paquet et du coup il les enchaînait jusqu'à pas d'heure et finissait très tard le soir pour finalement se lever aux aurores le lendemain matin. Pendant une semaine c'était bien sympa mais petit à petit ça devenait vite lassant. Heureusement que sa secrétaire, Sora Wilson, était la.

D'ailleurs il avait pensé à lui en premier pour le poste d'assistant. Même si ses cheveux châtains était la réincarnation du désordre, son travail en était autrement. Il était ordonné, perspicace et avait un bon raisonnement malgré son simplisme. C'était vraiment la personne idéale. Enfin il y avait bien Axel Stanford mais le service de fiscalité reposait entièrement sur ses épaules et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le changer de poste. Il ne restait vraiment que Sora.

Son interphone sonna. C'était sa secrétaire justement. Il allait pouvoir le convoquer. Enfin si on lui en laisse le temps...

« -Monsieur Harding, Madame Morris demande un entretient avec vous, la fais-je entrer ? »

Naminé Morris, la responsable du service clientèle la plus respecté et l'une des plus belles de l'entreprise. Enfin pour les autres parce que pour lui...

« - Demandez-lui la raison de sa visite s'il vous plaît.

- Bien monsieur. »

Il attendit quelque seconde avant de recevoir une réponse.

« - Elle dit urgent de vous voir mais ne veux en aucun cas communiquer la raison de sa demande qu'en votre présence.

- Bon... Très bien. Faites-la entrer je vous prie.

- Bien monsieur. »

Au passage il était plutôt surpris de la voix virile de Sora Wilson. Lui qui semblé si mignon... Enfin bon. Il se demandait ce que cette dévergondé de Naminé lui voulait. Enfin, c'était quelques aperçu qu'il avait eu d'elle. Mais ses doutes furent confirmé quand elle entra dans le bureau sans frapper et en faisant un déhanché qui n'avait rien de professionnel.

« - Frapper à la porte n'est pas une option madame Morris vous savez. »

Elle fit une moue qui se voulait adorable et prit une voix qui se voulait « sensuelle »

« - Mais c'est tellement ennuyant ! En plus je venais de finir de mettre mon vernis, cela aurait était dommage qu'il soit fichu à cause d'une simple porte, non ? »

Cela se voyait comme le nez sur son front qu'elle lui faisait des avances auquel il ne répondit pas.

« - Peut-être bien mais c'est se qu'on appelle la politesse. Et puis vous n'aviez qu'a faire votre vernis plus tard. »

Sous cette remarque la jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne nota pas la remarque pensant avoir une autre chance plus tard. Mais revenons à la vrai raison de sa venu.

« - J'ai cru entendre que vous recherchiez un nouvel assistant. Puis-je me proposer pour me vouer corps et âme dans cette tâche assidue ? »

Et puis quoi encore ?! Jamais ! Bon c'est vrai qu'elle était bonne en gestion des dossiers et question financier elle s'en sortait plutôt bien mais il était hors de question que cette...catin reste auprès de lui. Il avait une réputation à tenir quand même !

« - Je refuse votre proposition. J'ai déjà une personne plus qualifié pour cette place. Et puis votre poste vous convient parfaitement. L'entreprise ne s'est jamais mieux porter grâce à vos compétence dans le domaine du commercial. Mais c'était aimable de votre part de vous proposer. Si le besoin est je ferais appelle à vos services. Des choses à ajouter ? »

Naminé crut s'évanouir. Une personne mieux qualifié Qu'ELLE ?! Jamais ! Il était sûr qu'elle reviendrait et ferait tout pour avoir se poste !

« - Non. Sur ce, je prend congé de vous, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Excusez mon intrusion soudaine.

- Mais je vous en prie, la sortie est juste derrière vous, pas la peine que je vous y accompagne, vous savez où c'est. »

Le visage de la jeune femme vira au pale. Elle était folle de rage. D'ailleurs, elle sorti en claquant la porte du bureau du PDG. Mais celui-ci ne lui en voudra pas pour cette fois. Il avait réussi avec brio d'envoyer promener cette...dévergondé. Il serait de bonne humeur pour au moins ce qui restait de la journée. D'ailleurs il serait peut-être temps qu'il convoque Sora dans son bureau.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sora se retrouva devant le bureau du directeur. C'était la première fois qu'il était convoqué. Aurait-il fait quelque chose qui lui aurait déplu ? On verra bien.

Il toqua à la porte et dès qu'on l'autorisa à rentrer il rentra et vit le directeur assis à son bureau ayant l'air de n'attendre plus que lui. Celui-ci lui proposa de s'asseoir, chose qu'il ne refuse pas.

« - Savez-vous la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé dans mon bureau ? »

Le jeune homme déglutit. Aurait-il vraiment fait quelque chose de mal ?

« - N-non.

- Mais tout d'abord j'aimerai vous félicité de votre travail remarquable ses derniers temps. En effet vous... »

Ouf, il était sortit d'affaire. Mais ça ne lui disait pas pourquoi il était là. Quoi qu'en attendant il pouvait bien admirer son supérieur. Les vielles pie ne mentaient pas en disant qu'il était le plus beau. Avec ses vingts cinq an, sa belle chevelure argenté et ses beaux yeux cyan clair, il était charmant. Surtout comparé à son physique. Certes les filles de l'entreprise l'avait mit dans le top cinq, mais il était loin de le mériter. Il était certes plus jeunes de deux ans mais il avait un corps frêle et petit même si sa bouille était mignonne et que ses yeux était magnifique. Mais comparé au grand patron...

« - Maintenant, j'aimerais vous parler de votre promotion. »

Avait-il bien entendu ? Une promotion ?

« - J'aimerais que vous soyez mon nouvel assistant. J'ai remarqué que votre sens de l'organisation était tout bonnement remarquable de plus... »

Son nouvel assistant ? Mais où était passé son cousin ? Et puis pourquoi lui ? Il n'était qu'une pauvre secrétaire. Il n'avait rien de très particulier. Alors pourquoi, au grand pourquoi lui ?

« - J-je ne sais pas trop... C'est tellement soudain. Comment dire ? Je ne saurais peut-être pas m'habituer à un nouveau train de vie. Surtout maintenant...

« - Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'accepter ? »

Et voilà ! Il avait encore trop parlé ! Devait-il dire la vérité pour autant ? Pas le choix.

« - En fait,...mes parents...veulent...comment dire...me marié...pour après pouvoir reprendre l'entreprise familiale... Et ils ne veulent pas que je travaille trop pour consacrer du temps à ma futur femme. »

Dommage, il aurait bien accepté cette promotion. Ce doit être si bien d'être au côté du patron... Mais à quoi il pense lui ? Ce n'est pas le moment de rougir !

« - Et que pensez-vous de ce mariage d'agrément ? »

Hein ? Alors là il s'y attendait pas. En tout cas c'est le moment de dire enfin ce qu'il pense !

« - Moi je ne veux pas me marier avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et que je n'aimerais pas. Les mariages arrangés ne se font plus de nos jours. De plus je ne veux pas reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Je veux pouvoir continuer de travailler chez vous, à vos côté et gagner ma vie de mon gré ! »

Zut ! Alors là c'est fort ! Il n'avait pas confié mais craché sa haine à son pauvre patron qui écarquilla les yeux, étonné de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'y était pour rien. Sa peur s'agrandit quand celui-ci éclata de rire. C'est sûr, c'était fichu !

« - Vous êtes honnête et franc à ce que je vois ! C'est pour ça que je vous veux à mes côté ! Ah ah ah ! »

On va de surprise en surprise. Et puis comme il a dit, pourquoi se fatiguer à respecter le choix de ses parents ? Il va accepté cette chance de monter en grade point barre !

« - J'y ai bien réfléchi finalement, je me fiche bien de ce que mes parents veulent. Je serai ravi de travailler à vos côté !

- Mais et votre...

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais me marier ! Et puis comme je l'ai dit, je me fiche bien de ce que mes parents veulent !

- Je vois bien ! Bon. Vous commencez demain matin, à huit heure. Je vous autorise à rentrer chez vous plus tôt aujourd'hui, histoire de vous reposer pour votre premier jour. J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur de mes espérance, chose sur laquelle je ne doute pas.

- Je vous promet que je ferais de mon mieux ! Encore merci monsieur Harding !

- Ah non ! Nous serons plus proche à partir de maintenant, alors appelez moi Riku s'il vous plaît.

- Euh d'accord...Riku. »

Sur ceux, Ils se levèrent tous les deux et allèrent vers la sortie du bureau quand soudain, Riku prit la parole.

« - Dites Sora ?

- Hum ?

- Vous êtes libre ce soir ? »

Alors là, Sora eu du mal à ne pas rougir.

« - Euh...Oui, pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que ça vous direz...de...boire un verre avec moi...pour fêter votre promotion ?

- J'en serais ravi ! À quelle heure je vous rejoins ?

- Vers dix-neuf heures, dans le hall du bâtiment. Je vous montrerai un endroit génial !

- J'en serais ravi monsieur Hardi...

- Tcht !

- Euh...Riku !

- Vous vous y ferez ! Alors à toute à l'heure je présume ?

- Et vous présumez bien apparemment ! »

Les deux hommes rirent à la remarque avant que le châtain ne quitte le bureau en esquissant un sourire joyeux.

« - J'ai hâte... »

Pendant ce temps la, Riku était plongé dans son travail. Ou du moins il en avait l'air... Il était en train de penser au châtain, à la forme de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de sa bouche...Oui de sa bouche. Il avait de beaux traits de visage pensa-t-il. Mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche ! Il lui restait une heure avant le rendez-vous et toute la paperasse était encore sur le bureau. Concentré comme il était en même temps ça allait être amusant tiens ! Il soupira et repris le travail mais il arrêta cinq minute plus tard, prit son manteau et descendit dans le hall du bâtiment pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il était sacrement en avance. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était la première fois qu'il était en avance laissant en plus le travail inachevé sur son bureau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ? Une demi heure. Encore une demi heure à attendre.

« - J'ai hâte... »

Assis à une table d'un bar plutôt aisée, Sora et Riku se regardaient sans pour autant parler. Ce silence pesant commençait sérieusement à les agacer.

« - J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas trop attendu... »

Riku sursauta légèrement à la question.

« -Hein ? Non, non pas du tout ! »

Il but une gorgé pour se calmer quand Sora lui prit la main. Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure et il paniqua.

« - Elle est belle votre montre, où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Un énorme silence s'installa.

« - Euh...on me l'a offerte. Alors je ne sais pas vraiment... »

Tout deux baissèrent les yeux tandis qu'un nouveau silence de mort s'installa. Étant très désagréable, l'un des deux jeunes hommes durent prendre la parole pour la briser et ce fut Riku qui prit les devant.

« - Et sinon, êtes-vous content de votre promotion ?

- Euh...bien sûr, j'ai bien mentionné le fait que j'étais honoré de travailler à vos côté, donc j'en suis plus qu'heureux. »

Et encore un énorme blanc vocal pesant et désagréable.

« - Bon, venez ! Je vais vous montrer un endroit super et dynamique moi !

- Hey ! »

Sora tira son patron par le bras pour l'emmener quelque mètre plus loin, devant une boîte de nuit plutôt mouvementé.

« - Aller ! Venez Monsi...

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

- Venez Riku ! On va bien s'amuser !

- Mais ne risquerions nous pas d'être trop fatigué le lendemain ?

- On ne restera pas trop longtemps alors ! Mais venez je vous dis !

- D'accord d'accord ! Je vous suis. »

Alors là, ce fut une grande surprise pour l'argenté. Il ne pensait pas son futur assistant était un tantinet fêtard. Mais bon ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de répercutions sur son travail donc qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire. Au moins ça lui donnait l'occasion de s'amuser et d'oublier pendant un moment cette paperasse encombrante. Rien que de voir Sora danser, ça lui remonté le moral. Tellement qu'il finit par le rejoindre sur la piste de danse, laissant son verre vide derrière sur le comptoir du bar. En se laissant pousser par l'adrénaline environnante, la tension qui s'était installé entre eux disparu complètement. À la place, ils se laissaient entraîner par la musique et restèrent ainsi jusqu'à tard le soir. Jusqu'à même dépasser les minuit...


End file.
